Virtualization of computing and networking platforms is becoming popular with clients and customers by providing flexible, on demand resources at a relatively low cost. A virtualized computing network, also known as a cloud computing network, enables clients to manage web-based applications and/or data resources by dynamically leasing computational resources and associated network resources from service providers. These web-based applications, data resources, and/or routing resources may be used by customers of the clients, individuals associated with the clients, and/or by the clients. This dynamic leasing of computational and network resources creates an appearance and function of a distributive computing network and, thus, is referred to as virtualization of a network. Virtualized platforms utilize partitioning and allocation of network and/or computing resources. Accordingly, new resources provisioned for a client may be added quickly as needed within short periods of time by a network provider allocating an additional portion of shared resources to the client. Additionally, virtualization in a network enables network providers to dynamically multiplex resources among multiple clients without dedicating individual physical resources to each client.